Ash Guardian of the Silver Aura
by Lugiafan2393
Summary: Ash rescues a pokemon a few years before he begins his journey and from there learns there is more to himself then he knows. Smart Ash, Aura Ash.


**Hello everyone I"m Lugiafan and this is my first fanfic on this site. This is going to be my main story and i will probably write a few short stories here and there now and then.**

 **Now for this story will follow the main anime story but have some game dynamics thrown in. As well as that Ash won't be a complete novice when it comes to pokemon. I mean come on he lived in the same town as Professor Oak and seemed to be close to him so why wouldn't he have some knowledge of pokemon.**

 **Ash will also have Aura powers.**

* * *

The sun shone high in the sky as a six year old Ash Ketchum walked through the trees of the forest area surrounding his home town. Ash was a young man with black hair, brown eyes and two lightning bolt shaped birthmarks under his eyes.

For the past year he had been studying under the influence of Professor Oak, a town local who was a well know pokemon professor and researcher, to learn all he could about pokemon and pokemon training. His studies had shown that Ash was a bright and eager to please student. The professor had noted that the boy soaked up the knowledge like a sponge.

Today Professor Oak had assigned Ash the task of going to the sea shore located a short ways away from Pallet town that was a local swimming hole. He wanted Ash to sit and record any pokemon he saw in the area and notice if he saw and differences between them and the pokemon that lived on the ranch he owned.

At Ash's shoulder rode a young pidgeotto that was a resident of the pokemon ranch. The professor had demanded that Ash take the flying type in case he ran into any trouble. Ash doubted he would but wasn't going to complain. He loved having the bird type with him it made him feel like a trainer.

As the two reached the coast Ash instantly felt something off. He didn't know what it was but he felt as if something was wrong. He looked around trying to figure out what it was when he spotted something a little ways up the beach.

Turning towards it Ash started walking when he saw the object move and give out a cry that was not human in nature. With wide eyes Ash ran forward until he was right next to it and stared in amazement.

Before him was a pokemon and one he has seen in his studies many times as it was his favorite pokemon. Silver white feathers covered a long avian body with black plates running down its back. Two black spikes came back from it's eyes that laid upon a beaked mouth and two more black spikes could be seen on either side of it's tail. It was a Lugia.

Ash stared at it for a while until something dawned on him. This lugia was small. Smaller than he had ever heard of a lugia being. In fact ash guessed that the pokemon was only about as tall as he was maybe a bit shorter.

As he examined the pokemon he brushed his hand against it's wing and the creature raised it's head and gave out a piercing cry. Ash quickly jumped back and then rushed forward to see what was wrong.

Looking he spotted where it looked like it had been shot. Turning to look at it's head he saw the it had opened it's eyes. Ash gazed into its red eyes and saw that they were full of pain and also fear. Seeing this Ash quietly began to speak.

"It's okay i'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help. My name is Ash this is pidgeotto we live in pallet town just that way" he said pointing towards his home. The lugia continued to gaze at him it's eyes softening. "I need to get someone to help me. I can't help you by my self." He waited for a bit before the Lugia nodded slightly wincing as it moved it's head. Ash nodded and looked at the bird on his shoulder.

"Go get professor Oak quickly have him bring medical supplies and something to carry lugia." The bird gave a cry of it's name and took off into the air. Ash sighed and looked at the pokemon before him again. Reaching out he began to stroke its feathers keeping his hands away from it's injury. "Don't worry we will help you" he said as he heard a cry from above and a shadow flew down to them.

Ash looked to see Professor Oak running towards them after jumping off the back of his Fearow. The little pidgeotto was nowhere to be seen.

Professor Oak ran up to ash and handed him his medical bag as he began to look over the hurt pokemon. HE could instantly see that it's wing was obviously damaged. It would take a long time to heal but it would be good as new in time. The creature also seemed to have a broken leg along with its injured wing.

Oak looked over at his student who was wrapping the wing into a cast. "Ash well done calling me out here. Without help this young lady wouldn't have lasted much longer." Ash looked up at that and blinked. "Wait it's female?" The Professor laughed at that was what his student picked up from his words.

"Yes Ash this lugia is female. Recently my associate Professor Elm in Johto discovered a small family of Lugia around the orange islands. He believes the are the mate and children of the legendary lugia that resides there."

Ash nodded and continued to wrap up the pokemon. Oak watched this and saw how calm she was being as Ash cared for her. A thought suddenly popped into his head but he decided to wait for a bit before bringing it up. "We better get her to the ranch. Your mom is already waiting for us there." Ash nodded and with the professors help lifted the young girl onto fearow's back.

Getting to the ranch Ash and Oak got the pokemon into the medical wing and quickly laid her down. Delia Ketchum Ash's mom ran in and instantly began to look over the pokemon.

Two hours later and the little Lugia girl was asleep with ash sitting next to her stroking her head feathers as he gazed at the beautiful creature. Nearby both Oak and Delia watched smiling as ash seemed to bond with the legendary pokemon.

Oak turned and looked at his companion. "I hate to say this but i am not going to be able to keep this young girl here for long and also i know that if she stays here gary will find her and with the way he has started to behave i wouldn't be surprised if he tried to capture her due to her weakened state."

Delia looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry i'm sure she will do just fine at our home." Oak stared in surprise as she read him like a book. Delia laughed. "You forget Samuel i was once your student i know you quite well." Oak sighed and nodded before looking at his current student. "Besides" continued Delia "I doubt Ash will be able to be separated from her for long."

And she was right. Over the next month as the young girl healed Ash was right by her side helping her how ever he could. Professor Oak had given him a kit for taking care of feathered pokemon and Ash used it to clean and care for her every day so that she was always well cared for.

Likewise the little Lugia didn't want to be separated from the human that helped heal her. The first morning she woke up and he wasn't around she started to cry out and even with professor oak there wouldn't stop. But the second ash arrived she ceased her cries of fear as they turned into cries of joy at the sight of the boy.

Finally the young lugia was fully healed and Ash took her outside to the edge of town. He didn't know but his mom and Professor Oak had followed to see what would happen.

Ash stood with the little lugia as they stared at the sky before he sighed and looked at her. "Well you're all healed. So i guess you will be leaving now."

She looked at him her eyes wide with surprise at his words. Tilting her head she gazed at him for a bit before making a questioning sound in her pokespeach.

Ash looked at her as she did that and motioned towards the sky. "Your healed you're free to go." The silver and black bird looked up at the sky and then back at him before she shook her head and took a step back.

Ash was surprised. He hadn't expected that she wouldn't want to leave but he didn't understand why. "Why don't you want to leave. Don't you want to go home."

She shook her head again and then pressed it against his chest while wrapping him in her wings in a hug. Ash gasped and then a smile lit his face. "You want to stay with me?" he asked. She nodded and then squealed out as Ash wrapped his arms around her and returned her hug.

Standing a ways back both Oak and Delia smiled.

 _ **Four years later**_

Ash groaned as the sun filtering in through his window woke him up from a pleasant dream where him and Ora were challenging Lance the current Kanto/Johto champion. With another grunt he sat up and stretched his arms to work out the small kinks they gained over night before rubbing his eyes and looking at the white mass of feathers wrapped around him.

Ora, as he had come to name the young lugia, laid wrapped around ash's bed with her head resting near his pillow. This was something she had started to do after she had decided to remain with Ash after having healed from her injuries.

Over the past four years while ash studied under the professor Ora had trained among some of the local pokemon. As she trained she also grew. She was now just taller than ash as he was now a decent five foot seven compared to his earlier four foot eight. She had also grown longer and slimmer and her feathers had gained a more metallic shine thanks to ash's constant care.

Ash smiled at his partner and then turned and looked at his clock. With a yell he jumped out of bed and quickly threw on his clothes. A black shirt with as sliver short sleeve hoodie left open over top it,black gloves with silver pokeballs on the backs, silver baggy jeans and black shoes and on top of his head was a custom black and silver pokemon league hat. "Ora wake up we are late, we were supposed to be at the lab two hours ago. Damn why did i have to stay up and watch that championship last night."

Ora awoke and watched her companion for a bit before he was finally ready and the two dashed from his home towards the professor's lab.

Ash quickly ran up to the doors of the lab and throwing them open ran straight into Professor Oak who had been standing there waiting for him. The professor smiled down at him. "Ah Ash i was just beginning to wonder if you were going to show up. Please come in."

Ash followed the man until they came to a round table with three pokeballs resting on it. Ash smiled and walked up to it and went to grab one when the professor stopped him. "I'm sorry ash but all the starters have been taken."

Ash turned and glared at him. "What? What do you mean they are all gone. How can i start my journey without one?" Oak just shrugged resisting the urge to laugh as the boy stalked around the lab thinking trying to figure out a way out of this when a sudden thought hit him.

"Professor can i register a different pokemon as my starter?" Oak smiled and nodded before chuckling. "I thought you'd never ask." He said picking up something from a nearby table. Walking over to ash he handing the boy it and stood back smiling.

Ash looked at the item in his hands. It was a pokeball. But there the resemblance to a normal pokeball stopped. The bottom of the ball was a deep bluish black and the top was the same silver white as Ora's feathers. Three small black lines traveled down from the top of the ball to the back and the button was a beautiful crimson.

Ash looked at the professor confused. "Professor what is this?" Oak smiled and looked at the boy. "Ash i knew you would want to take Ora with you when you began your journey so i had that ball special made. It is a master ball the only type of pokeball able to hold a legendary. And the coloration was because of your bond with Ora she is your main pokemon. And I doubt you will be switching her out from your team ever."

Ash smiled and quickly grabbed the man into a hug. "Thank you professor." The professor smiled and patted the boy on the back. "It's no problem. Now why don't you officially capture Ora so i can register her as your starter." Ash nodded and turned to his friend who had been watching the entire exchange with amusement.

Ash went to talk but before he could Ora reached out with her tail and taped the pokeball activating it and trapping her inside. Ash blinked in surprise as the pokeball dinged and smiled as he tossed it up releasing his friend from her ball.

Oak smiled at him and then turned and handed him a small flat item and five other pokeballs. "Okay Ash here are your starting pokeballs and your pokedex which also acts as your identification so don't lose it. Also with that you can transfer pokemon strait here after capturing them without having a pokemon center around."

Ash smiled and put the items away. "Thanks professor." He said before turning and running out the door. Oak laughed and watched him leave. "You'll go far Ash. You'll go far."

* * *

 **Ash's Current Pokemon**

 **Name: Ora**

 **Species: Lugia**

 **Gender: Female {Lugia is classified as gender-less due to it's legendary status}**

 **Level: 15**

 **Ability: Pressure**

 **Hidden Ability: Multiscale**

 **Moves Known:**

 **Whirlwind**

 **Weather ball**

 **Gust**

 **Dragon Rush**

 **Water gun**

 **Thunder bolt**

 **Calm mind**

 **Reflect**

 **Light screen**

 **Double team**

 **Special notes: Ora's coloration is slightly different from the recorded coloration of the orange island Lugia's hinting that she might be from another area. As of this time no other known lugia pods exist.**


End file.
